K'ythri (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Sharra (wife); Phoenix Force ("sister") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = M'Kraan Palace | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Feathers, tattoos | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Deity | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar Deity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis | First = Starjammers #1 | First2 = (Depicted) | Death = | HistoryText = One of the two chief deities of the Shi'ar. According to Shi'ar mythology, he and his wife Sharra created the universe. Before their union as husband and wife, K'ythri and Sharra were enemies, but were later forced into marriage. In doing so, they found strength and love. As a symbol of their love, K'ythri presented Sharra the M'Krann Crystal on their wedding day. K'ythri was worshiped for untold millennia before being killed by Amatsu-Mikaboshi. However, it appears both he and Sharra have returned to life. Due to the manipulations of Loki, K'ythri and Sharra were convinced they needed to force the new Thor to take part in a Challenge of the Gods againt them to prove their superiority, a challenge that consisted of numerous labors to prove the might of a god and their influence on their worshippers. Even though K'yrthi and Sharra outscored Thor, mainly due to their disposition to cause mass suffering in order complete certain tasks, the challenge's officiate Shadrak declared Thor as a winner, giving her extra points due to her unparalleled ability to inspire other gods, the Asgardians, to fight in her defense. In light of their loss, K'ythri and Sharra called upon the Phoenix Force to have it lay waste to all of reality. With the help of Quentin Quire, Thor appeased the Phoenix Force. For their reckless disregard of divine law, K'ythri and Sharra were arrested and taken to Omnipotence City in order to face punishment. Shadrak expected they'd have to serve a few centuries of confinement. | Powers = *'Superhuman Speed': Being a god K'ythri is unbelievably fast, he could move so fast that even Gladiator couldn't react in time and defend from his attack. *'Hydrokinesis': During the challenge of natural disasters K'ythri and Sharra could create a gigantic tsunami without effort. *'Flight' *'Reality Alteration': Sharra and K'ythri could create pestilences, create a new race of giants from dust, cause a star to go supernova and make rain fire and brimstone. Their most impressive feat is probably their ability to summon the Phoenix Force. *'Invulnerability' *'Energy Projection' *'Superhuman Strength' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In , his name was spelled "Ky'thri", and he was a "her". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avian Form Category:Shi'ar Gods Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Creation Deities Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerability Category:Elementals